The present invention relates to a new and improved thread guiding or guide apparatus for winding different types of materials, in particular filamentary materials such as threads, yarns or the like. In the description to follow, such materials will be generally broadly referred to herein as simply "threads".
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates to a thread guiding or guide apparatus for winding-up threads into cross-wound bobbins and which is of the type comprising two counter- or oppositely rotating thread guide wings or vanes rotating about eccentrically arranged axes of rotation. The length of the thread guide wings or vanes can be altered during the rotational movement thereof.
It is well known in the textile art that thread guide apparatuses at winding machines serve the purpose of laying in a cross-wise configuration or array the threads or the like.
In German Patent Publication No. 2,108,866, and the cognate U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,886, granted July 16, 1974, there is disclosed a thread guide apparatus wherein the laying of the thread to form a cross-wound bobbin is accomplished with counter-rotating superimposed thread guide wings or vanes which intersect at the thread deflection points or locations. The thread guide wings or vanes each comprise two leg members or legs, the length of which can be altered in order to be able to change the length of the thread winding stroke for altering so-called pineapple or bi-conical bobbins. The adjustment of the legs or leg members of the thread guide wings or vanes is accomplished by circular-shaped cams in which engage appropriate cam blocks at the leg members of the thread guide wings or vanes. In this way, there can be altered the length of the leg members of the thread guide wings or vanes depending upon the position of the cams with respect to the center of rotation of the thread guide wings or vanes.
This prior art construction of thread guide apparatus is associated with the shortcoming that with the conventionally encountered guite high number of strokes which prevail during the thread laying operation there arises an appreciable wear both at the cams and also at the cam blocks.